La verdadera historia
by Tronco
Summary: Una variación aquí y allá... ¿qué hubiera pasado si los acontecimientos de RE1 no hubieran sido como nos lo contó Capcom? ¿Tienen dudas? ¡Pues entren y averigüen que rayos fue lo que REALMENTE ocurrió en la mansión Spencer!
1. Chris Redfield

24 de Julio de 1998. Me llamo Chris Redfield y pertenezco al cuerpo de élite de Raccoon City: S.T.A.R.S. Fuerzas especiales encargadas de la seguridad de la ciudad. Hemos recibido un aviso de auxilio por parte del equipo Bravo, que se encontraban investigando en las montañas Arklay, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Viajo en un helicóptero H3-426 con todo el equipo Alpha, estamos preparando nuestras municiones para entrar en acción. Tengo una resaca muy intensa, sabía que no debía tomar esas pastillas de éxtasis ayer, pero la situación se nos fue de las manos. Maldito Barry, no me puedo creer que se esté fumando un purazo ahora mismo, cualquiera diría que este tío ayer se metió cinco rayas de coca y se fue de putas. La madre que lo parió, qué bien se le ve. Es un tipo alto, de pelo castaño y barba poblada. La clase de John Wayne que quieres tener a tu lado si te metes en una riña. Levanta la vista, me ve y me sonríe, el hijo de puta de Barry Burton está listo para la acción, acaricia su Python como si fuese la punta de su polla, es todo lo que necesita.

A su lado nuestro líder, Albert Wesker, da el sermón de siempre antes de una misión. ¿No estamos de reconocimiento? ¿A quién cojones le importa? Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Wesker es un tío con el que sería imposible salir a tomar unas cañas. El pobre tiene un sentido del humor completamente nulo. Todo es tan serio que me da pereza, me recuerda a mis días en los Air Force.

En ese momento Brad nos avisa de que viene viento fuerte y sufriremos unas leves turbulencias. Brad es nuestro piloto, tiene el pelo castaño claro, bien peinado y una piel fina y tersa como el acero. Su gesto natural es una sonrisa, lo que es de agradecer cuando estás harto de todo. Es el tipo de persona que te alegra el día y te anima cuando estás mal. Hablando de estar mal, el pobre de Joseph está a punto de vomitar.

\- ¿Estás bien tío?

Joseph va a mi izquierda y se le ha puesto la cara verde. En ese momento Jill, que viaja a mi derecha, me ve preocupado por nuestros colega y se interesa.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Jill. Una mujer de armas tomar. Superviviente, fuerte, un buen culito...

\- ..Si... Si. Nunca se me ha dado bien esto de volar- Contesta el pobre diablo rápidamente. Wesker se mosquea porque hemos interrumpido su discurso, al que nadie estaba prestando atención por supuesto. Jill saca una bolsa de Dios sabe dónde y se la pasa a Joseph. Espero que no vomite, ¿Por qué me habré sentado yo en medio?

\- Vale, ahí están. Iniciando el aterrizaje capitán. - Nos avisa Brad desde delante. Todos nos agarramos fuerte y ultimamos nuestras armas. Barry le suelta un piropo a Jill, que le sigue el juego. Jill es una tía cojonuda para las bromas.

Finalmente Brad estabiliza el bicho, es un piloto de puta madre todo hay que decirlo, creedme sé de pilotos, yo solía ser uno. El aparato toca tierra y bajamos apurados. La cabeza me va a reventar, no puedo parar de pensar en lo poco que he dormido. De hecho creo que aún estoy algo borracho...

Una vez pisando tierra Brad nos grita algo que no entiendo, pero Wesker le da el visto bueno y el guaperas de pelo castaño despega perdiéndose en la fría noche. La verdad es que mirando el lado bueno esto de estar en la montaña me relaja, respiro aire puro que entra en mis pulmones aliviando los resquicios de todo el costo que me fume anoche. Tengo que dejar los canutos. De hecho tengo que dejar de pedirle canutos a Claire ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy? Mierda.

Jill nos grita desde unos veinte metros. Ha encontrado los restos del helicóptero del equipo Bravo. Está hecho trizas. Como si acabase de llegar de una guerra. Joseph se mete dentro para investigar, todo parece en orden hasta que descubre el cadáver de Kevin, completamente descuartizado.

\- Joder, es Kevin - Grita Joseph mientras sale escopetado del helicóptero, ahora si que vomita a gusto en la hierba. Una imagen grotesca... La de Kevin y la de Joseph.

\- Dios mío, mirad -apunta Jill- Parece que algo le ha mordido.

\- Esto debe ser obra de un animal - Aclara Wesker. Y mientras habla me fijo que lleva el pelo más engominado que de costumbre. Es un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte. Con una mata de pelo rubia que siempre lleva peinada hacia atrás y sus gafas de sol. Alguien debería informarle que estamos en medio del bosque a la luz de la luna. Pero paso, parece que Barry va a decir algo.

\- Un animal muy grande.

...

Una aportación cojonuda Barry, gracias ya te puedes ir. En fin, tendré que decir algo para que no cunda el pánico.

\- Puede que sigan por aquí, deberíamos seguir este sendero.

\- Chris tiene razón, estad alerta. ¡Joseph ¿Estás recuperado?

\- S-Si Capitán

\- Bien, cubrid el área.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho esto les ha pillado un tanto desprevenidos, y eso es lo que me extraña. Vale que los miembros del equipo Bravo no son gran cosa, pero nociones de combate y asalto tienen. Además con toda esta artillería que nos dan hasta un niño podría defenderse de una manada de osos. Me fijo en Jill, parece nerviosa.

\- Hey ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto.

\- ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? No tiene sentido...

\- He oído rumores de una secta, pero vete tú a saber - Le comento sin creermelo demasiado.

\- Sea lo que sea, debemos encontrarlo...

\- Lo haremos. - Le aseguro.

\- Y volarle la puta cabeza.

Directa al grano. A esto me refería con que es una mujer de armas tomar. Me he planteado pedirle una cita ahí atrás, tal vez después de esta misión sea un buen momento. ¿Quién sabe?

\- ¡AAAHHHHHHH!

Un grito salvaje de dolor nos alerta a todos. ¡Es Joseph! Desde la lejanía. Joder ¿Qué le estará pasando ahora?

\- ¡VAMOS! - Nos grita Wesker, el cabrón estaba a poca distancia de mis orejas y casi hace que me reviente la cabeza. Definitivamente esta resaca me está matando.

Corremos prado abajo y pasamos unos árboles. El viento los sacude como si fuesen sacos de boxeo. Joseph ha debido despistarse porque está muy alejado del grupo, pero sigue gritando. Al cabo de unos segundos damos con él y la escena es dantesca. Lo que parece una jauría de perros le están devorando. Uno de estos animales clava sus fauces en la yugular de Joseph como si fuese goma de mascar. La sangre sale a litros como una fuente, probablemente ya esté muerto.

Sin perder tiempo empezamos a disparar como si no hubiese mañana y los perros se desploman. Diría que tienen la rabia porque están cubiertos de sangre y muy pero que muy cabreados. Pero es raro un brote de rabia por aquí ¿No?. En fin, Barry apunta con la precisión de un francotirador. Headshot tras headshot los animales caen como moscas. Percibo que Jill está en peligro, tiene algún contratiempo con su arma y uno de los perros está a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, apunto con ímpetu para derribarlo pero Wesker se me adelanta y salva a Jill. Si no tuvieras ese pelo de macarra hortera y gafas de sol podrías ser el héroe de la función, capitán.

El ruído atrae a otra jauría todavía más grande. Estos cabrones no han perdido el tiempo y se han reproducido como moscas. ¿De dónde habrán salido tantos chuchos rabiosos?

\- Retirada, corred- Nos alerta Wesker. Me uno a Jill en la carrera y los dos corremos a toda velocidad disparando a ciegas a lo que nos persigue. Parece que una luz nos destella en la distancia. Tras unos segundos descubrimos lo que parece una antigua mansión en medio del bosque. Alguien está haciendo luces desde una de las ventanas superiores. ¿El equipo Bravo tal vez?.  
Sin tiempo que perder Wesker abre la puerta principal permitiéndonos a Jill y a mi entrar. No sé donde se ha metido Burton pero los perros ya están aquí así que no nos queda otra que cerrar la condenada puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está Barry? - Pregunta asustada Jill

\- Siguió otro camino - Responde Wesker, frío como una piedra.

Nos encontramos en lo que parece una mansión de estilo victoriano. El hall está presidido por una escaleras de mármol enormes que llevan a la primera planta. Desde luego quien viva aquí no debe pasar apuros económicos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? - Pregunto interesado. Ni Jill ni Wesker parecen tener las respuestas que busco.

\- No lo sé. Tendremos que buscar la forma de pedir ayuda. - Responde el capitán.

Jill parece agotada, se sienta durante un momento. Ha sido una buena caminata pero lo ha hecho muy bien. Lo hemos hecho bien. Me preocupo por Barry, está claro que vamos a necesitar refuerzos así que me aventuro hacia una de las puertas.

\- Esperad aquí, registraré esta habitación - Les informo. Jill me mira todavía nerviosa. No se siente segura y no la culpo. Wesker en cambio parece más tranquilo, ha recuperado la compostura.

\- Será mejor que no nos separemos - Aclara el rubio engominado.

\- No os preocupéis, descansad un poco - Les digo mientras abro la puerta y accedo a la siguiente sala. Parece un comedor propio del Siglo XVIII. Una mesa de madera de roble preside la estancia. ¿Quién coño vive aquí? ¿La familia Addams?

Ni rastro de un teléfono, camino hasta el fondo, donde encuentro una chimenea de piedra muy esbelta y justo en frente un charco de sangre que deja un rastro hacia una puerta cercana. Sé que debería volver con Wesker y Jill cuanto antes pero la curiosidad me mata y yo soy muy de seguir impulsos.

Abro la puerta y me aventuro a la siguiente localización: Un pasillo en forma de L con varias puertas a las que acceder. Un ruído llama mi atención, me recuerdo al sonido de los perros devorando a Joseph pero más suave. Joder no me puedo creer que unos perros hayan devorado a Joseph. Esto no parece real, es como un puto sueño. Mi amigo de hace un par de años, Joseph, con el que me tengo marcado fiestas de rave y viajes astrales de LSD ahora está descuartizado en medio de un bosque por culpa de unos perros rabiosos.

Procuro no pensarlo demasiado y me acerco al lugar del ruído. Lo que veo me corta la respiración. Kenneth del equipo Bravo está siendo devorado por lo que parece un... ¿Zombie? El decrépito ser le ha separado la cabeza al pobre Kenneth a mordiscos. ¡Qué salvajada!. Soy incapaz de articular palabra. El muerto viviente se gira porque me percibe y viene a por mi. Forcejeo con él y consigo echarle a un lado, pero el hijo de puta vuelve a levantarse gruñendo sin vida. Sin alma.

Levanto mi pistola, apunto y disparo pero para mi horror no me quedan balas. Las gasté todas en esos perros rabiosos que ahora empiezo a creer que pudiesen ser zombies también. Como no me queda otra que huir me meto por la puerta más cercana y la cierro con fuerza asegurándome que ese ser no me persiga.

Ahora me encuentro en el exterior, unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra conducen a lo que parece un pequeño jardín. Respiro aliviado por un momento, esto debe ser una pesadilla, no hay duda. Bajo las escaleras y me acerco a las flores. Aire puro me llena de vida. Algo me deslumbra en medio de las plantas, parece un cartel metálico lo recojo y leo lo que pone:

Peligro  
HUNTERS

Tiene manchas de sangre ¿Qué es un Hunter?

Mientras pienso en esto oigo algo acercándose a gran velocidad detrás de mí. Me giro pero apenas tengo tiempo de distinguirlo, parece una especie de... ¿Sapo gigante? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o qué pasa? Esa cosa se mueve rápida como un rayo, antes de que pueda reaccionar salta con sus zarpas en alto y de un tajo limpio me atraviesa el pescuezo. Mi cabeza sale disparada a varios metros de distancia, la resaca se ha cortado de golpe. Eso es bueno. Pero ya no siento todo el aire puro que acababa de inhalar.

Mientras pienso en qué cojones era ese bicho, mis ojos se cierran. Calculo que aún quedan unos segundos para que mi cabeza impacte contra el suelo, aunque antes de que eso pase ya estaré muerto. Jill y Wesker van a flipar cuando vengan a buscarme.


	2. Albert Wesker

Me llamo Albert Wesker. Soy el líder del grupo Alpha perteneciente a los S.T.A.R.S fuerza de élite de seguridad ciudadana de Raccoon City. Recibimos una señal de auxilio por parte del equipo Bravo que nos trajo hasta las montañas Arklay, fuimos atacados por una jauría de perros y ahora nos hayamos en lo que parece una mansión victoriana.

He perdido a casi todo mi equipo, Chris ha ido a inspeccionar el área y me he quedado a solas con la única mujer del grupo, Jill Valentine.

\- _Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Chris, está tardando demasiado_ \- Me comenta sacando su arma de la funda y poniéndose en situación de combate.

\- _De acuerdo, pero esta vez sin separarnos_ \- Le respondo mientras la dejo pasar primera.

Accedemos a un salón antiguo, con una gran mesa en el centro, al fondo un rastro de sangre nos guía hasta un pasillo en forma de L. En esta estancia nos encontramos con algo propio de una película: ¡Un muerto viviente! Jill se queda paralizada por el shock, pero a mi no me sorprende. Reacciono con ímpetu volándole la cabeza de un disparo certero.  
El ser infernal se desploma en el suelo como un saco de patatas y parte de su cuerpo se abre revelando sus entrañas, negras como el carbón, podridas desde la raíz hasta la punta. Emana un olor propio de un estercolero.

Hay algo que debéis saber de mí. Soy un sibarita, y me encanta serlo. Fui criado por una familia de clase alta y por consiguiente no soporto la falta de modales. Una vez hice un test psicológico en el que se reveló que tengo una falta empática similar a la de un psicópata. En otras palabras: Soy un psicópata, y he decidido utilizar este don para ayudar a las fuerzas del orden a acabar con los criminales. Esta... Cosa que nos hemos encontrado no parece tener vida, sin embargo su sola existencia me produce nauseas. No tendré ningún problema en exterminar estos seres. Sin duda.

\- _¿Qué coño era eso?_ \- Me pregunta Jill, todavía paralizada.

\- _Parece un zombie_ \- Le respondo con calma.

Ella me observa, no se cree las palabras que han salido de mi boca pero sabe que son ciertas. Vuelve su vista al ser putrefacto y sigue un pequeño rastro de sangre. Yo voy detrás. A los pocos metros damos con el cuerpo sin vida de un miembro del equipo Bravo, Kenneth. Parece que le han arrancado la cabeza a mordiscos.

\- _Dios mío_ \- Suspira Jill tapándose la boca con la mano. Está horrorizada. Supongo que así es como estaría yo de no ser por mi falta de empatía. Sin embargo me es indiferente. Era un buen chico Kenneth, pero ya está, hay que seguir adelante. Me pregunto si Jill está preparada para sobrevivir...

\- _Jill, vuelve al hall. Allí estarás segura._ \- Le comento tranquilizante- _Yo encontraré a Chris y nos reuniremos contigo._

Jill me mira un poco confusa al principio, pero sus ojos adquieren confianza rápidamente.

\- _Ni de broma. Capitán ¿No ha visto esto? Necesitará ayuda para encontrar a Chris. Yo le cubriré-_ Afirma decidida. Al menos su reacción se antoja real.

 _\- Muy bien.  
_  
Los dos continuamos hacia la puerta más cercana, al abrirla descubrimos unas pequeña escaleras de piedra que llevan a un jardín exterior. Abajo el panorama es desolador: El cuerpo de Chris yace junto a unas plantas y flores recién cultivadas. No hay ni rastro de su cabeza pero todo el suelo está encharcado de sangre.

\- _Chris_...- Jill parece estar a punto de desplomarse. Ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos que algo así pudiese pasar.

De pronto un ruido llama mi atención. A lo lejos distingo como un ser monstruoso con aspecto de sapo gigante emite un sonido muy desagradable para acto seguido empezar a correr hacia nosotros.

- _Jill, ¡Al suelo!_ \- Grito mientras le hago un placaje a Jill y me lanzo hacia el otro lado. El sapo o rana o lo que sea, salta hacia nosotros con sus afiladas garras en alto, pero falla.

Es mi momento, desde el suelo apunto a su cabeza e introduzco un par de balas en ella. Aunque esto no es suficiente para acabar con esa abominación. Jill dispara desde su posición sin darle tregua, pero parece que cada vez le afecta menos.

Sin demora, saco mi granada de la suerte y me pongo en pie. No puedo lanzarla ahí o acabaría con Jill y conmigo al mismo tiempo, debo alejarle.

\- _Eh tú, bichejo_ \- Le suelto mientras corro hacia la parte más profunda del jardín - _¿Por qué no juegas conmigo_?

Alertado, el ser me sigue con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Desde luego no va a haber forma de tranquilizarle. Cuando está a una distancia más o menos prudente le lanzo la granada, sin embargo mis cálculos no salen bien y aunque la explosión revienta a ese monstruo haciéndolo saltar por los aires en pedazos, la fuerza erosiva me da de lleno lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándome contra una pared. Mis ojos se cierran a medida que pierdo la conciencia...

...

... **_4 horas después  
_**

...

Lentamente me despierto. Estoy en lo que parece una camilla en una habitación de... ¿Hospital? ¿Es esto Raccoon City de nuevo? ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi uniforme sigue en su sitio, con alguna que otra mancha de sangre, mis gafas han desaparecido y tengo un dolor intenso de cabeza. Ese golpe ha sido fuerte.

Me levanto con precaución y me dirijo a la puerta. Al atravesarla me doy cuenta de que estoy en lo que parecen unas instalaciones científicas. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

El lugar está desierto, las paredes adornadas con restos de sangre y todos los ordenadores y demás elementos de investigación hechos trizas. Me imagino que este es el lugar donde se originaron las bestias de la mansión. Una voz me alerta desde la lejanía de un pasillo metálico.

\- _Pensaba que nunca despertarías_ \- Es la voz de Jill, avanza con paso seguro hacia mi posición. Parece muchísimo más segura que antes y su tuteo me resulta extraño. ¿Qué libertades son estas para con un superior?

\- _Jill, ¿Dónde estamos? Informa_ \- Le espeto con un tono completamente serio. Ella pasa por mi lado como si sólo fuese un peón más y se dirige a la siguiente estancia.

\- _Sígueme_ \- Es su única respuesta.

Al cruzar la siguiente puerta aparecemos en una sala llena de tubos de cristal y muestras de lo que parecen distintos virus. Mi total atención se la lleva un tubo de unos tres metros de altura que alberga una criatura completamente monstruosa en estado de hibernación acuática en su interior. No sé cómo describirla... Una garra enorme y afilada, piel gris, un corazón al aire libre... Es horroroso.

\- _¿Qué es esto?_ \- Pregunto al aire. Jill responde.

\- _Lo llaman Tyrant, un arma biológica resultante del virus-T. El virus que ha hecho que todos los de la mansión se convirtiesen en zombies._

¿La mansión?

\- ¿ _Dónde estamos_?

\- _En los sótanos de la mansión. La vivienda es sólo una tapadera para estas investigaciones._

- _¿Y puede saberse quién ha creado esto?_

\- _Umbrella Corporation._

\- ¿ _Umbrella_?

\- _Lo siento Wesker, has estado fuera demasiado tiempo para las explicaciones. Tenemos que acabar con ese monstruo si queremos salir de aquí._

Justo al acabar esa última frase Jill desenfunda su pistola como un rayo y dispara al tubo de cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Todo el agua sale al exterior.

\- _Jill ¡NO!_ \- Le advierto, pero es demasiado tarde. El monstruo ese, Tyrant o como se llame, cae al suelo por un momento. Los dos observamos cautos, entonces el ser mueve sus garras como si acabase de volver a la vida y se pone en pie. Debe medir tres metros de altura.

\- _Todo por el beneficio de Umbrella..._ \- Comenta Jill, seria y concentrada.

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Umbrella con ... ¡UGH!  
_  
No me da tiempo a posicionarme. El Tyrant ha hecho su primer mandoble y ni siquiera he estado cerca de verlo. Sus garras me empalan con la facilidad de un tenedor atravesando una salchicha cocida. Siento como me desangro en su brazo... Con un último esfuerzo miro a Jill que permanece en su posición, inmutable, apuntando al monstruo con su arma.

Sin más dilación el Tyrant mueve con fuerza su brazo hacia arriba, partiendo mi torso y mi cabeza por la mitad. Me ha abierto en canal verticalmente.

Muero.


End file.
